Monkey Teen: Fiery's Fear
by Fiery101
Summary: Alex is back, seeking for revenge, and Fiery's biggest fear is about to come true. Will she be able to face her fear? Find out. OttoXOC and Slight OCXOC


One late afternoon, Otto and Fiery were sitting on the park bench together. Fiery held Otto's hand and places her head on his shoulder and cuddles him.

Fiery: It's been a great day, isn't it?

Otto: It sure is.

Fiery: Remember when you defend me from Alex? And I saved you when you were hurt?

Otto: Of course I did. And I told you, I'll always protect you from him.

She picks up her head.

Fiery: But he also said that he swore that he'll come back, and that's what I'm afraid of.

Otto: Don't worry, I doubt that he'll come back. Like I said, I'll defend you no matter what, and I won't let that kind of danger to happen again.

Fiery smiled.

Fiery: Thanks Otto. I'll never lose you.

Otto watches as the sun goes down. He then looked at her.

Otto: Fiery, it's getting late now. Want me to walk you back to your dorm?

Fiery: Alright.

Both pairs got up from the bench, Otto held Fiery's hand and they began walking to the girls' dormitory. When they got there, they held both hands together, making eye contact.

Otto: Before you go in, can I ask you something?

Fiery: Go ahead.

Otto: Would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow morning?

Fiery: (happily) Sure, that's sounds great. What time?

Otto: I'll pick you up at exactly 10:30 am.

Fiery: Ok.

Otto smiles at her.

Otto: Good, I'll see you tomorrow then. 'Night.

Fiery: Goodnight.

Otto gave Fiery a kiss and as he left, she watches him, smiled, and entered to her dorm.

--

The next morning, Fiery was standing in front of the dorm, desperately waiting for her lover. She looks at her watch, with the time that says 11:15 am, 45 minutes late for Otto to pick her up. Fiery had became really desperated.

Fiery: (quietly) Where are you, Otto?

She sadly looked down at the ground and decided to go back inside. Just then, she heard someone calling to her.

N1njaf0x: Fiery?

Fiery looked up and she realized that it's one of her friends.

Fiery: N1njaf0x, what are you doing here?

N1njaf0x: Listen, I'm sorry to tell you this.

Fiery: Tell me what?

N1njaf0x: Well, something bad just happened to Otto. You see, he just found your ex-boyfriend somewhere in campus this morning.

She became shocked.

Fiery: You mean Alex?

N1njaf0x: Yeah, and what Otto did, he was trying to defend you from him. But what Alex did, is that he took out a small pistol and shot him in the arm. And now, Otto is badly hurt.

Fiery became heartbroken and tears grew into her magenta eyes.

Fiery: Is-is he gonna die?

N1njaf0x sighs deeply, feeling sorry for the fire-born monkey.

N1njaf0x: He might. I'm really sorry.

Fiery: (voice breaking) Oh, my--

Fiery hugs N1njaf0x and cries on his chest. He gently rubs her back, comforting her.

--

At the Med. Bay, Chiro, Gibson, and Antauri were gathering around Otto laying on the bed with slight markings all over his arm and feeling semi-unconscious. Fiery was in the hallway, outside of the room, overhearing what the team were saying.

Antauri: Is he gonna be alright, Gibson?

Gibson: I'm not sure. He's suffering some blood-loss and he may die from it.

Chiro: If he dies, then how will Fiery react?

Fiery enters the Med. Bay with a sad look. Everyone else looks at her.

Chiro: Fiery...

Fiery: Chiro, is it okay if I see Otto in private? Just wanna take a last look of him if he never makes it.

He sadly looks at the unconscious green monkey, then looks up at the fire-monkey.

Chiro: Go ahead. C'mon guys.

As he and the blue and silver monkeys left the room, Fiery walks closer to Otto. She could see that Otto has a gunshot wound on his right arm and a bandage wrapped around it, absorbing the blood. She held his hand and strokes his cheek with her other hand and brings her face close to his.

Fiery: (softly) Otto, it's me Fiery. Please tell me you could hear me.

Suddenly, Otto began opening his eyes a little and he could see his lover.

Otto: (weakly) Fiery, that you?

Fiery gasped softly.

Fiery: Otto?

The green monkey places his hand on her cheek.

Otto: Listen, I-I don't think I'll be able to make it.

Fiery: But you said you'll always be there for me.

Otto: I did, but Alex is too strong for me and I don't have the strength to fight him back. I'm sorry.

Fiery: (voice breaking) Otto... I-I don't want to lose you.

Otto: Same here, but I think the time is about to come.

Fiery grew tears in her eyes and Otto gently wipes them off.

Otto: I love you, Fiery.

Fiery: I love you too, Otto.

She gives him her final kiss on his lips and she stares deeply at him. Seconds later, Otto slowly closes his eyes and he fell into a coma. Fiery grew more tears in her eyes and she began crying loudly on his chest. Chiro, Gibson, and Antauri could hear her sobs and they looked at each other sadly.

--

The next day, at the guys' dorm, the rest of the Hyper Force were standing out in the hallway, outside of Alex's room.

Sprx: What are we doing anyway?

Chiro: N1njaf0x told us to sneak into his room just to find anything about Alex.

Nova: Won't he able to catch us?

Chiro: Don't worry, he won't. He said he's outside of the campus. Now, let's go inside.

Chiro opens the door and they enter into his room. There, they could actually see that Alex's room is really messy and the scent of burnt ashes.

Antauri: Alright, let's just find some evidence on what Alex is planning to do and then we'll leave.

Chiro: Alright, let's do it.

Everyone began cluttering and riffling around the room and began searching. Meanwhile, at Fiery's room, Fiery was sitting on her bed with N1njaf0x sitting next to her.

N1njaf0x: Fiery, I know how upset you were right now. Try to stop thinking about Otto for now.

Fiery: It's not Otto I'm worry about. I'm afraid that Alex might kill me too. And without Otto's protection, I'm scared of him.

N1njaf0x wraps his arm around her waist and gently brings her closer to him.

N1njaf0x: How about this? If Alex comes looking for you... I'll try to protect you for now.

Fiery stares closely at him and she began to blush.

Fiery: You will?

N1njaf0x stares at her back and picked up her chin.

N1njaf0x: (softly) I will.

Suddenly, their heads went close to each others. Fiery gently pulls down his black ninja mask and they both came in for a passionate kiss. N1njaf0x deepens the kiss by wrapping his arms around Fiery's waist and letting his tongue into her mouth and she wraps her arms around his neck. Minutes later, they slowly broke apart a looked at each other.

Fiery: N1njaf0x, I don't I can--

He ran his finger onto her lips.

N1njaf0x: Let's never speak of this again.

She slowly moves his finger off her mouth and sighs deeply.

Fiery: Alright.

He pulls up his mask and got off of her bed and left her room. Fiery lays down on her bed as if she just felt something during her kiss from her ninja friend.

Fiery: (thinking) Am I in love with N1njaf0x?

Back at Alex's room, the team were still searching around, leaving the room a complete mess than before.

Gibson: Did anyone find something yet?

Sprx: No.

Nova: We've searched everywhere and still nothing.

Chiro: Maybe we should tell N1njaf0x that we--

Just then, Antauri was riffling through Alex's drawers.

Antauri: Guys, I think I found something. Come here.

The team went to him.

Chiro: What is it, Antauri?

Antauri: Look.

Antauri shows them a journal entry that Alex have written yesterday. He read it out loud to them.

_Wed. 10-28-08_

_"Today is the day that I would finally have my revenge on Otto and my ex-girlfriend, Fiery. If I see that green monkey, I'd definitely shoot that bastard in the arm with the pistol that I've been keeping it to myself. And if I see Fiery, there's no telling what I might do to her, but I'm still gonna do something murderous to that bitch. That way, this couple will no longer exist anymore. Hope my plan will work."_

After when Antauri finished reading the entry, the team became shocked as he carefully puts it back into the drawer and closes it.


End file.
